Death of Margaret
by KK Duke
Summary: HM Story Sorta of. Read it, you'll understand Sums up the time from the end of the war to the day Margaret dies. I would like to continue this series if there's enough interest in it.


**Death of Margaret**

This story takes place 12 years (1965) after the end of the Korea War.

3 years of war

1 year of courtship

4 years of trying to have a baby

7 years later…DEATH

**Christmas Day, 1965**

Hawkeye couldn't believe his luck. The love of his life was dying in his arms in a Portland (Maine) hospital room and with all his medical knowledge and expertise there wasn't anything he could do about it. Everyone from the 4077th was there, including Ferret Face himself, who actually felt terrible about this. Beside the gang from the 4077th, Hawkeye's dad, Daniel; Margaret parents; Sydney; and Hawkeye's and Margaret's miracle child Daniella Margaret were also in the darken room. Dani, as she was affectionately called, was only seven and did not quite understand what was going on. Daniel had told Hawkeye privately that he believed that Dani shouldn't be in the room but Hawkeye had said that for Margaret sake Dani needed to be there.

**Late Summer 1953**

Margaret realized at the end of the war that she wanted a divorce from the Army. She thought it was the career for her; but that was before she met Benjamin Franklin Pierce, commonly known as Hawkeye. In late August, Margaret officially retired from the Army and got a one-way ticket to Crabapple Cove, Maine, where she hoped that her true love waited for her. When she finally arrived at the Pierce's doorstep, Daniel didn't see them for two days.

**Christmas, 1953**

Margaret worked at the hospital in Portland along with Hawkeye. When he returned home from the war, he thought that he could not return to surgery but after working with his father for a few months he realized that being a country doctor was too boring for him. During a conference in Boston, Hawkeye ran into Trapper John and the two cleared the air and they became friends again. Trapper was surprised; but thrilled that Hawkeye and Margaret had hooked up. He explained that his marriage was on the rocks at the best but that was because both he and Louise had changed during the time he was in Korea. They told Trapper to visit them in Maine when he gets some time.

**August 27, 1954**

This was the big day. Finally, Margaret knew she was marrying the right guy. Her father wasn't impress when she announced to him that she was marrying Hawkeye but realized he would be his son-in-law and also that his girl was in love with him. He had no choice but to accept Hawkeye. The gang from the 4077th was there to watch the two lovebird say "I do" to each other in a small ceremony in the backyard of Daniel's house.

**1954-1958**

The two lovebirds moved out of Daniel's house and down the street to a house that followed the same plan that Daniel's house did. Being in their 30's they decided to start right away. Unfortunately, there were some complications. Every time that Margaret would become pregnant disaster would strike before the end of the 1st trimester. The first time that she was pregnant she lost the baby within a week of learning she was pregnant. The second time the baby's heart stopped. The third time, she didn't even know she was pregnant. The fourth time, she woke up and there was blood on the sheets. The fifth time she was almost past the first trimester and was on the way home from a doctor's appointment when she was broadsided. She was critically injured was in a coma for a week. The baby, the doctor told her, had no chance. Every time it happened Margaret would sink herself in a deeper depression and each time it would take Margaret longer to get over it.

Hawkeye had decided they weren't meant to have children and that was that. Margaret was determined to have at least one baby. She didn't care what she had to do. When she informed Hawkeye of this he panicked. "Margaret, don't you think were destined not to have to children."

"Listen Benjamin Franklin Pierce, you will not tell me to give up," she screamed at him.

"Margaret, listen to yourself," he tried to reason with her using a calm voice.

"You don't have any idea how important it is for me, do you?" she started to cry.

"Margaret, I'm just worried about you," he said and put his arms around her and hugged her.

"It's not fair, you know. My sister has three beautiful children, why can't I be blessed with one?"

"I know babe, I know," was all Hawkeye could say to her.

**March, 1958**

Margaret didn't feel like herself on a sunny late March day. She wasn't running a temperature but she felt like throwing up. "Oh no," she thought to herself. She had just gotten over mentally and physically the last miscarriage, which happened in October, 1957. They had decided to chill out on making a baby for a bit. But she remembered that friends of theirs had a "Groundhog Party" and both of them had gotten drunk. That was the last time that they had made love. They had been busy at the hospital and usually they worked opposite hours so they rarely saw one another. "This can not be happening," she thought to herself as she threw up into the toilet.

**April, 1958**

Until she got confirmation, she was going to keep it from Hawkeye. She was more afraid of what his reaction would be then anything else. She told Daniel of her suspicion and he had her come in after hours one day while Hawkeye was at work. Sure enough, she was pregnant.

"What am I gonna do now?"

"Margaret, you need to tell him."

"Yeah, I know but I'm scared to. I am afraid that he won't be happy."

"I would say he'll be more worried than anything else."

"Yeah. I just hope I don't screw it up this time."

"Margaret – you've never screwed anything up. Things happen and for some reason or another. Listen tell Hawkeye tonight when he gets home. If something goes wrong, call me and I'll reason with him."

"Thanks, Daniel."

Later that night, Margaret told Hawkeye. She was scared, but he was more scared for her well being. He insisted that she quit and just rest in bed for the entire pregnancy. He didn't want her working and stressing and becoming ill; or going to any doctor appointments. He just wanted her at home. He only hoped that by taking these precautions that this pregnancy would survive.

**July, 1958**

Margaret was in the shower when she felt something in her right breast. She screamed. Hawkeye was up there in a moment.

A few days later…. At a doctor's office

"Mrs. Pierce I'm sorry to inform you that you do have breast cancer." Hawkeye felt like he was ten all over again. Margaret was in shock. After coming all this way to become parents, she'll miss out on it.

"I'll give you the following choices: Abort the pregnancy and start treatment; take out the lump and wait for treatment after you give birth; or wait until after birth to begin treatment."

A few days later, Margaret chose the third option for the moment hoping that the tumor wouldn't grow any larger.

**Halloween, 1958**

Hawkeye became her primary physician during her pregnancy. Hawkeye asked his dad to be there in case something happened but Margaret insisted that she just wanted him to be there during the birth. She knew that she would be facing a long hospital stay afterwards and did not want to be there one minute earlier than she needed to be.

After a long day of labor, Hawkeye delivered his daughter, Daniella Margaret Pierce who weighed in at 6 pounds at 10:31 p.m.

**All Eve's Day 1958 – Christmas, 1965**

Margaret spent time in and out of that hospital. The cancer would go into remission and then few months later would come back with a vengeance. Dani, the pride and joy of Hawkeye and Margaret was diagnosed with mild form of autism. The doctor recommended that they place her in an institution in Bangor but they refused. They figured that they could do a better job. They were right and Dani, while a bit behind in English, was ready to go to school on time in the Fall of 1963.

2:35 a.m. - Early Christmas morning, 1965, Hawkeye holding her and giving her reassurances, Margaret passed away. When the doctor came into the room and officially announced that she was dead Hawkeye could not hold back the tears that he was holding so Margaret would not see them. Scared, Dani found the comforting arms of her "Uncle" Trapper, who reassured the little girl that everything would be okay. Daniel comforted his only child like he did when he was ten, telling him that she was no longer in pain.

One by one, people left the room to allow the family members some privacy before heading home. Margaret parents were first, telling her that they loved her and each kissed her on the cheeks and left. Daniel told her to put in a good word for him to God and then grab her hand squeeze it and gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

On the way out of the room Daniel offered to take Dani who Trapper gave to Hawkeye before leaving the room.

"Dad, no. Please don't argue with me on this one."

"I won't. Take all the time you need," and with that he left the room and closed the door.

"Margaret," Hawkeye barley choked out a whisper. He placed Dani on the side of the bed. Hawkeye knew that she was totally confused by what was going on and scared by his outburst of emotion earlier.

"Margaret, I hate that you're gone. What am I and Dani going to do without you to keep our butts in line," Hawkeye laughed.

Dani got on her knees to give her mom a kiss and was shocked that she got nothing in return. "What's wrong with mommy?" she asked. She saw her dad cry when she asked him the question and she began to cry soon afterwards.

When he gained a bit of composure, he told her, "Mommy died and we have to say goodbye."

"You mean we'll see her again?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we will."

He knew that Dani meant relatively soon but he'll have to explain that too her another time.

"Margaret, Dani and I both love you and miss you already. Peace be with you," Hawkeye said and gave his last kiss to Margaret and left the room with Dani in his arms.

Daniel told Hawkeye to hand Dani off to Trapper for a moment and pull him off to the side. Whispering, "Listen, I know this is terrible to bring this up at the moment. I know you have more important things going on so I took the liberty and bought Christmas presents for Dani and even for you. We'll see how tomorrow goes."

"Thanks, Dad," which brought on another batch of tears for Hawkeye.

After finishing up paperwork, everyone was on their way to the Pierce's houses or the local hotel with a promise to meet for breakfast at the elder Pierce's house at 10:00 a.m. Daniel took Trapper; Sydney; his son and granddaughter back home. Dani was already asleep when they got in the car and Hawkeye fell asleep once situated in the car.

Family and friends knew that this would be difficult for Hawkeye to get over – all they had to do was look at the way he held Dani in his arms on the ride home – as tight and as close Dani would hold her favorite rag doll.

**The End.**

I want to turn this into a series of stories that begin after Margaret's death but I wanted to get a feel of what the general consensus was. Feedback welcome. Any ideas as well is welcome. Thanks.


End file.
